Gaia and the Three Little Pigs
by Insane PJO LOver 93
Summary: In which Gaia wins the Giant War


**A/N: So yeah... last year I had this dream... and um I told my friend (whose nickname is Yucky) about it so she replied and it turned out she had a weird dream that day too. In this story, my name shall be Poopsicle and my nickname shall be poopie. Yeah my head is a weird place. Oh, and take note of the nicknames. They are VERY IMPORTANT!**

Gaia had succeeded in world domination. Being her bestie, I, Poopsicle decided to pay her a visit and congratulate her. For some reason, I brought my book along. It was The House of Hades and was unfortunately the UK cover. I sighed. Oh how much I wished to get the US covers but unfortunately, they are not sold in Singapore.

So I rang on Gaia's doorbell. Her house was somewhat like a hobbit hole **(A/N: Lord of the Rings, anybody?). **It was underground and had a door. However, unlike a hobbit hole, Gaia's home was more like a factory. Some people made bricks while others used the bricks to make a house. I have no idea why Gaia did that. Like seriously, none at all.

"OMG! Poopsicle! I haven't seen you in like SO LONG!" Gaia squealed in a manner that was totally not expected of her.

"Hi..." I said, creeped out by how Gaia had suddenly changed her personality.

"So... I know that you are like holding the House of Hades in your hand but it's the UK cover. NO WAY can my bestie have the UK cover! NO NO NO NO NO! STICK TO THE STATUS QUO!" Gaia said suddenly singing and dancing to "Status quo" from High School Musical. Then, she handed me the House of Hades US cover.

"OMG GAIA! THANK YOU! I FORGIVE YOU FOR BEING SUCH A WEIRDO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Gaia beamed at me.

"So um, why are people making a house?"

Gaia smiled creepily.

"Well, you see, after I managed to conquer the world I had a change of heart. For no reason whatsoever! So now, I spend my days saving animals like the three little pigs. They've been at war with that wolf for so long an my heart went out to them so now, all the demigods are helping me make the brick house for them."

So we went to interview them.

"So let's talk to the Seven first!" Gaia said.

All of the Seven were diligently working on the brick house except for Jason. He was hugging each brick before laying them.

We first talk to Percy, Annabeth, Leo and Piper.

"So," I asked them. "How does it feel to have lost?"

Percy spoke first. "Well, first we were kind of sad. I mean we let our parents, whose siblings and family members want to kill us about 95% of the time, down. But then, we realised that when we lost, Gaia took better care of the world then the Olympians ever did. I am now a proud member of the Gaia fan club."

"What happens if you don't carry out Gaia's orders?" I asked, eager to know about how cruel Gaia could be.

"SHE DOESN'T GIVE US A BAR OF CHOCOLATE FOR LUNCH! HOW EVIL IS THAT!" Leo wailed, sobbing quietly. So Gaia had NOT lost all of her evilness. Good.

Piper and Annabeth spoke simultaneously. "It's a great opportunity to help animals!"

Then, I went on to Frank and Hazel. "The gods were never so kind to animals! TEAM GAIA FOR THE WIN!" They then sang what they called the Gaia song which was basically a song about bricks and pigs.

Weirded out, I went to Jason. "What do you think?"

"It's TERRIBLE! I have to part with all these amazing bricks! Now I have lesser chance of being hit by a brick because of those stupid bricks!" Jason said before bursting into tears.

I slowly backed away, giving Jason " the look" .

I finally decided to ask someone who I DID NOT know. So I went to this little kid.

"Hey kid! What do you think about Gaia?" I asked, trying not to be weird.

He took in a deep breath and spoke.

" Gaia is good. Poopie is silly. Yucky is yummy and Hades is hungry."

HADES IS HUNGRY AND YUCKY IS YUMMY!

I called my friend, whose name was actually Yucky Xylophone, Yucky.

I ran to her house. "Oh hey poop."

"YOU ARE YUMMY AND HADES IS HUNGRY!" I shrieked.

"Okay..."

"RUN! THE ALIENS ARE ATTACKING!" I screamed for no reason. Then I ran away, deciding that the sky was falling.

And that is why associating with Poopsicles is dangerous.

**A/N: This has to be the stupidest thing I've ever written. I REGRET NOTHING! Before I forget...**

**Diclaimer: I will sadly never own PJO or HoO**


End file.
